A Series of Misadventures
by KandyMiraj
Summary: A collection of smut drabbles featuring Fem!Kagami. Fem!Kagami/Various
1. Touch-Feel-Push It Baby

_Pairing: KiyoKaga  
__Characters: Kiyoshi Teppei, Kagami Taiga  
__Summary: Kiyoshi has big hands that are useful for more than just basketball.  
__Rating: 17+_

* * *

"Teppei- ngh, God~!" Taiga threw her head to the side, back arching from the mattress.

The brunette smiled, kissing down her bare chest and stomach, face flushed with the heat of want. His arm moved back and forth, pumping his long fingers in and out of her. Her moans went straight to his cock, and he groaned when he watched the redhead pick her hips up, bucking back against his hand. Her face was flushed, swollen red lips parted, breath coming out in pants and mewls from his ministrations. Her large chest was bare and buds were hard and rosy red from pleasurable abuse, stomach and neck covered in love bites.

Kiyoshi added a third finger and Taiga felt like she would split in half. And it _excited_ her. Her body was bathed in delicious heat and her head fell back in ecstasy, mouth open, back arched off the bed, body freezing at the feeling of his digits stretching her out. She only moved when the tension in her body was released with one quiet exhale, followed by a small whimper.

The brunette chuckled against her skin, mouth moving to one breast as his free hand moved to grope the other. His hand were big, warm and rough from playing basketball - the cupped almost her entire breast and he massaged her mound, sometimes tweaking her nipple just to tease her. His hot mouth sucked on the other, pulling more sounds from her lips.

_God_, his _hands_. He had long fingers that reached everywhere inside her, stretching her out to the fullest and driving her crazy. They were talented as well, finding all the right places and knowing exactly what to do.

Taiga finally came undone when Kiyoshi curled his fingers, coming with a loud moan of his name that would have embarrassed her if she wasn't already so comfortable with him.

The older man pulled his digits out of her, smiling at her flushed state as her hazy eyes met his.

"You and those hands will be the death of me." Taiga panted, and Kiyoshi chuckled, kissing her lips again.

"We're not done yet~." He grinned.

She would've groaned if the thought of the long night ahead of them didn't excite her so much.


	2. Home Cooking

_Pairing: KiKaga/KagaKise  
Characters: Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta  
Summary: Because eating at home is better than anything else.  
Warnings: smut, Fem!Kagami, food play  
Rated: 17+_

* * *

"K-Kise! Wait, d-don't- ah~. We're still in the k-kitchen." Taiga whimpered, throwing her head back against the counter she was laid upon.

Kise chuckled huskily, finishing licking up the chocolate on her thighs, "Mm~ Kagamicchi sounds so delicious, I want to eat you up~."

The blonde reached for a can of whip cream, eying the rosy red buds on his girlfriend's large chest. He let his eyes wander down her naked chest, to her stomach, and licking his lips at her clothed privates - before going back to the task at hand. The taller man sprayed the cream on the redhead's nipples, delighting in her small squeal at the coolness against her hot skin.

Putting the can to the side, Kise dipped his head down to kiss Taiga's chest, nipping here and there to leave more little red marks amongst the others. His tongue slipped out to lick the cream off her perky buds and relished in her soft moan of appreciation, feeling her fingers thread through his hair.

The redhead whimpered at her boyfriend's hot tongue, back lifting just a bit off of the cold counter top. Kise's fingers traveled downwards, lightly tracing the skin of Taiga's stomach, before sliding over her panties.

"Ah, Kagamicchi's so wet already." The blonde grinned against the her skin as he moved to whisper in her ear, "It makes me want to eat you up even more~."

The redhead whimpered, "Kise-"

"Ah, ah, Kagamicchi. You know that's not how to ask~."

The smaller girl's hazy eyes met his, knowing there was no way out of it.

"R-Ryouta, please~. I… I'm so wet for you."

The taller man chuckled, kissing her bruised red lips in appreciation, "You're so sexy, Kagamicchi~."

The blonde head lowered, red eyes following it in anticipation. Kise hooked his teeth into the side of Taiga's panties, meeting her eyes and pulling them down slowly, grinned devilishly at the breathy groan that floated out from between her lips. The cloth dropped to the floor as his long fingers pulled her thighs apart. The blonde lowered his mouth the her nether lips, letting his tongue lick up her clit.

The redhead moaned, back arching off the counter, fingers gripping the others' hair. The taller man looked her over, skin hot, mouth open, cheeks flushed, and brows furrowed in ecstasy. Kise smirked, going back to letting his tongue run up and down Taiga's privates. Her moans filled the room, sending shivers down the blonde's spine and straight to his already hard cock. His tongue slipped into her opening, feeling around her inner walls.

"Ah~ God, Ryouta!" With a loud moan of his name, the redhead came onto the others' awaiting tongue.

"Ah, as I thought, Kagamicchi tastes delicious~. I want more~." The blonde licked his lips as he stood up, towering over the panting girl on the counter.

Kise unzipped his pants, pulling down his boxers with them, just enough to take out his hard cock. Taiga's hands left his hair, gripped his broad, muscled shoulders for support.

"Sorry, Kagamicchi. I can't be gentle with you tonight." The blonde's arms held the counter on either side of her head, caging her in and bathing her in his strong presence.

He thrust into her harshly, setting a fast pace from the beginning.

"Oh, R-Ryouta! Wai- ah~!" Taiga panted, body moving with the force of everyone of Kise's thrusts.

The blonde only gripped the counter tighter, groaning at the girls tight heat. His golden orbs hazily watched the redhead's chest bounce with every movement, her hips raising to try and meet his and match his pace.

"Ngh, Kagamicchi," The taller man moved to pant in her ear, "Ah, you're so tight. So good~."

"Oh, God, Ryouta! Yes! H-harder, please~! Nn~."

Kise groaned, complying to Taiga's wishes and moving to grab her thigh, bringing her leg to rest over his shoulder, gaining a better angle and sliding in deeper. He pounded into her mercilessly, reveling in her nails digging into his skin and clawing at his back, her moans and whimpers filling the room, her eyes rolling back slightly in pleasure.

She clenched around him, coming again with a loud moan of his name. He wasn't too far behind, spilling into her with a low growl after getting in a few more thrusts. The blonde man dropped his head beside hers on the counter top, panting along with her and waiting a minute before pulling out of her warmth with a low groan.

He nuzzled the woman's neck, "Ah, Kagamicchi is so cute~!"

"Get off of me, you pervert!" The redhead replied with punching his chest, knocking the wind out of him and messing up the breath he was trying to regain.

"Ow! You're so cold, Kagamicchi! And even though you were moaning my name so loudly just a minute ago! OW!"

"Shut the fuck up, dumb ass!"


	3. Keep Calm, Carry On

**_Guest: Okay, thank you for the suggestions! I'll try to think of some prompts for those guys, too~! c:_**

**_Yuki Rivaille: Oui, j'aime l'idee de Kagami une fille, hahaha~! Merci. Je suis content que vous aimiez les chapitres c:  
_**

_Pairing: AoKaga  
__Characters: Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga  
__Summary: There is no such thing as Kagami being calm when Aomine is around.  
Warnings: bondage, cosplay  
__Rating: 17+_

* * *

"You're an asshole." Taiga sneers, but they both know she doesn't mean it and that only makes her angrier.

Well, that and the fact that her body keeps reacting in the exact way Aomine wants it to. Her cheeks flush, her heart beat speeds up, her voice making sounds she didn't approve of, and not to mention that she was already embarrassingly wet. But she had learned early on that there was no such thing as her keeping calm when Aomine was around.

Taiga pulled on the cloth binding her hands together and to the bedpost, gritting her teeth as it dug into her skin. She gasped when she felt Aomine's hand slap her ass.

"Ah? Don't say things you don't mean, _Taiga_. That's bad." He smirked, bringing his hand down on her ass again. "Shouldn't you be serving me?"

The bluenette pulled on the hem of her frilly maid dress to emphasize the point.

"You really are a pervert." The redhead breathed, and he chuckled.

"You like it."

And she did. Which was why she lifted her ass up, looking pleadingly over her shoulder with hooded bedroom eyes. Taiga could see Aomine's adam's apple bob at the sight of her.

"Please, Daiki-sama~. I want you~."

The tanned man groaned, quickly pulling off his boxers and throwing them away, only pulling her panties down to her knees in impatience. He gripped the redhead's hips, bending over her and pulling her back into him at the same time that he roughly thrust into her.

Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp, and she wasn't sure if her knees gave out on her or not because his arms geld her up anyways. He rolled his hips slowly, pulling out whimpers from her mouth and making her just as impatient as him.

"Dammit, Daiki. _Ah_, just f-fuck me already!" Taiga's brows furrowed in pleasure at his cock stretching her out, but he was going _too damn slow_.

Aomine chuckled again, letting her go and moving his hands to grip the bedpost. She realized that her knees had given out on her as she fell into the mattress, hands gripping the cloth so tight her knuckles turned white. The tanned man kissed the back of her neck, shoulders, and spine before pulling out slowly, and ramming back into her.

The redhead moaned at the fast pace he set from the beginning, fucking her into the mattress. He bit his lip, muscles in his back and arms rolling as he moved harshly and groaned when she moved back to meet him.

"_Ahn_~, _oh Daiki_."_  
_

The bed creaked and groaned with their movements, adding to the sounds of labored breaths, moans, and skin slapping against each other. Taiga gripped the cloth, burying her forehead into the mattress and coming with a loud moan of her boyfriend's name. Aomine thrusted into her a couple more times as she tightened around him before spilling into her with a deep animalistic growl that sent shivers down her spine.

The two lay in that position for a bit, regaining their breath before the redhead spoke.

"Untie me you pervert."

Her tanned boyfriend chuckled, kissing her neck again, "Yes ma'am."


End file.
